Sora Summers
Sora Summers (b. February 10, 2010) is a mutant, a Witch-Vampire hybrid, a vampire hunter and a Phoenix Force host. She is the oldest daughter of Black Panther and Anna Valerious, the stepdaughter of White Queen and the granddaughter of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Boris Valerious and Wilhelmina Harker. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Sora is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family and the Valerious family. 'History' Early Years Sora Jessie Bailey Luminara Summers was born on February 10, 2010 in Palisades, New York and was raised in Los Angeles. She is the oldest child of Zacha Summers and Anna Valerious. She is of American, British, French, Japanese and Romanian heritage. Sora is the older sister of Roxas. She is the half-sister of Jesse, Sam, Caleb, Chord and Peyton. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Sora is an Omega-Level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is dark pink, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a dark pink Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Telekinesis: Sora's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Crystalline Form: Sora possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic crystalline form, in many ways; this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form and Sharpay Frost's organic diamond form. She transforms all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Sora's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her crystalline form, Sora's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 30 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Sora's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Sora's crystalline form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Sora is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Solar Absorption Physiology: As a Summers, Sora's powers come from solar energy, but Sora has developed her ability further to the point where she absorbs a higher amount of solar energy to an unknown degree, which grants her different abilities. Her blood is deadly to vampires (which also may be a hint why her powers developed to this point; due to her being a vampire hunter), and her physiology presumably differs from humans in other ways as well. This power grants her these abilities: *''Flight'' *''Light Blasts:'' Ability to projectile energy blasts of kinetic light. *''Force-Fields'' 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Sora may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Sora's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Sora is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Sora can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Sora does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Sora dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Vampire Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordswoman: Sora is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Sora is highly proficient in Shunpo, and has inherited her father's talent for it. She is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. Kidō Expert: Sora possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though she generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Immense Spiritual Power: Sora possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is coral-coloured. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Sora Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Sora is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Sora has spent most of her life as a ninja and being the daughter of the Black Panther and the granddaughter of Cyclops she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Sora has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Sora holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, ANBU, a spy, a shinigami and being the daughter of Zacha Summers, Sora is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Sora is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to her ninja training; this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Sora is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without her superhuman senses, she is a master tracker and hunter. She can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Strength level Class 50-75: Sora possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 45 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Sora13.jpg Sora5.jpg Sora9.jpg Sora8.jpg Sora10.jpg|Sora in her cheerleader uniform. Sora7.jpg Sora12.jpg Sora.jpg|Sora with dark hair. Sora2.jpg Sora_VSR_tattoo.jpg|"Vivere senza rimpianti" ("Live without regrets"). Sora is a very beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She has a slender build and tan complexion. *'Hair:' Sora has long wavy blonde hair. She usually keeps her hair loose, but may on occasion put it into a ponytail. At times, Sora dyes her hair brown. *'Wardrobe:' *'Make-up:' Sora wears very light make-up. She normally wears some mascara, and maybe som light coloured lipstick. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. *'Tattoos:' Sora has three known tattoos; "Vivere senza rimpiante" on her back, the Aquarius symbol on her ankle, and the Crest of Light. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Sora purchased a 10" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2021. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Romanians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Valerious family Category:Dracula family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Photokinetics Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2015 Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Team Sharpay Members Category:Shinigamis Category:16th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Experts Category:Royalty Category:Earth Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:English Category:Leo (sign) Category:House of Gambit Category:Gryffindors